A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hair styling, and in particular, to devices and methods of adding artificial hair pieces to a person's own natural hair, for example, in securing, wrapping, and styling pony tails.
B. Problems in the Art
A currently popular, but long used, hair style is the pony tail. The person's hair is gathered and secured by a rubber band or other looped elastic device at a location at or near the person's head, all as is well-known.
There are actually many variations of pony tails or similar hair configurations. For example, the place of gathering and securing the pony tail (hereafter referred to as the "base" of the pony tail) can be at the lower back of the head, or in the back of the head but quite high on the head. Another example is "pig tails" or double pony tails, usually spaced laterally towards opposite sides of the back of the head. Therefore, for purposes of this description, the term pony tail is intended to mean traditional pony tails and any similar or analogous hair configuration where actual hair is gathered and secured at a base near the head in a gathered configuration then extends either freely, braided, or otherwise away from the base.
As mentioned, the pony tail is secured most times by a rubber band or elastic member. To secure and maintain the pony tail, the elastic or rubber band must be wound tightly around the hair. Since the rubber band or elastic member is usually a loop, the hair gathered for the ponytail is most times first threaded through the loop, the loop is twisted to form another loop (the first loop surrounding the gathered hair) and the outer end of the gathered hair is threaded back through the second loop, and so on until the base of the pony tail is tightly secured. As a result, the band or elastic is usually visible.
Some people cover the elastic with a ribbon, bow, or other ornamentation. There are devices that attempt to combine the securing function of elastic with an ornamental aspect. An example is called a "scrunchie", which basically consists of an elastic material in a loop covered with a decorative elastic or gathered loose fitting cloth-like material. Even though the device must be wrapped like a rubber band is wrapped around the pony tail, when in place it is usually more appealing than simply a rubber band or elastic loop. Many times a smaller rubber band or elastic loop must first be used to secure the pony tail and the decorative scrunchie is then placed over it.
An alternative and presently increasingly popular way to cover the band or elastic is to use some of the person's own hair. There are different ways to do so, but one way to do so is described and shown at page 169 of MODERN SALON magazine, May 1997 issue. After the pony tail is created, by use of an elastic band (and possibly a hair pin), a narrow section of the person's own hair from the base of the ponytail is pulled out, saturated with hair spray and wrapped around the elastic band. It is sprayed again with hair spray and secured in place, by one or more hair pins, for example. The person's own hair, therefore, conceals the elastic securing the base of the pony tail and makes an appealing style. The arrangement also gives the illusion that the person's own hair was used to create and secure the pony tail.
The above method is fairly time-consuming. It also requires the use of substantial hair spray. Furthermore, although the hair will perfectly match because it is the user's own, that part of the hair used to wrap the elastic must be manipulated, stretched and styled into a tightly wound configuration, which risks damage to the hair. It also treats that portion of the hair much differently than adjacent portions. Therefore, when not worn as a wrap around the base of the pony tail, it may look different than other adjacent portions of the person's hair. In addition, it is desirable to exhibit the maximum thickness of hair in the pony tail, and this method detracts from the visible volume in the pony tail by the amount of hair used to create the wrap at the base.
A variety of devices are commercially available to be used generally with hair styling. For example, the Tristar "HAIRDINI" (Tristar of 1616 Duke Street, Laureldale, Pa. 19695) is a flexible apparatus with foam faces that can be shaped to hold and configure hair in various fashions. The "HAIR BAND-IT", available from Hair Band-It, P.O. Box 210428, Bedford, Tex. 76095, a current hair styling device bearing a patent number of U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,230, appears to be a tool that can assist a person to wrap their own hair around the elastic of their pony tail.
Revlon, Miami Lakes, Fla. 33014, markets a device called Revlon "SPARE HAIR" which appears to use an internal wire spine covered by artificial hair which could allow a user to wrap the artificial hair around the elastic creating the pony tail. It can also be used to add hair at any place on the user's head, if desired. The internal wire spine has flexible wire hooks at either end to assist in securing the device to the person's head. One use shown in advertising for "SPARE HAIR", is to wrap the elastic of a pony tail. Because it uses artificial hair, the user must match the artificial hair to the user's desired hair style and/or color. Also, the user must first secure the pony tail and then manipulate the wire spine and wire hooks, which is not easy or convenient.
However, none of the above-mentioned devices function both as the elastic to create the pony tail (i.e. bind the pony tail) and to create the look that the pony tail is wrapped in the person' own hair. Therefore, a need has been identified in the art. It would be advantageous to have the capability of creating and securing a pony tail and also wrap the elastic with what appears to be the user's own hair. Such a solution would not only be quick, but would not subject at least a portion of the user's hair to the trauma and stress of using it to create the wrap. Furthermore, it would be easier to change hair styles and give more options for hairstyles. This would eliminate substantial amounts of preparation time. Normally, a good job of wrapping the elastic with one's own hair requires a trip to the hair salon, which involves substantial time and cost.
U.S. Pat. No. 541,125 to Simonson is entitled "Hair Structure" and discloses one or more rings of what he calls elastic or flexible material such as very thin spring steel, or brass, or whale bone. Hair is sewed, or tied, or secured to entirely enclose and conceal the foundation, i.e. the ring or rings. The ring or rings are in turn secured in a parting of the user's hair close to the head by pins or placed over a knot of the user's hair. The user's own intact hair is then dressed in with the artificial hair to create a foundation and appearance of fuller hair or more volume in the user's hair.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,465,741 to Dvorak is entitled "Hair Wrap Device" and discloses a fabric sheet having an elastic band attached to one end. The elastic band is secured around a user's pony tail. The fabric wrap hangs down in the direction of the pony tail, is wrapped around it, and secured by what are called lace members. Neither of the above patents discloses or suggests an integrated elastic loop/artificial hair combination for securing and wrapping the base of a pony tail. Simonson's ring would not operate if it where an elastic loop that is flexible, foldable, twistable, and stretchable. Its ring is a foundation, a base or support, over which the artificial hair and the user's intact hair are laid and dressed. Dvorak has no teaching of use of artificial hair, but rather is limited to a cloth wrap along a substantial length of the user's pony tail, secured by laces.
It is therefore a principle object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method of wrapping the elastic of a pony tail or similar hair arrangement with hair, and more specifically, artificial hair or other than the user's own hair, that improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Further objects, features and advantages of the present invention include an apparatus and method which:
1. is economical to manufacture. PA0 2. is durable over repeated and long use. PA0 3. is quick and easy to use without assistance. PA0 4. is adaptable to a variety of hair styles, characteristics, and uses. PA0 5. is non-complex in structure and use.
These and other objects, features, and advantages will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.